A Rose on Her Cheek
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Just a silly oneshot based off a dream I had.
**A Rose on her Cheek.**

 **(A Nelson x Lisa story.)**

It all started one Tuesday morning. Lisa Simpson woke up with a smile on her face. She yawned and stretched a little. Today was an important day for Lisa. She was to showcase a presentation on female independence. Lisa was sure she could strike a blow for girls everywhere with this presentation.

"I'm so excited!" She exclaimed. "Today is going to be great! I just know it."

"Lisa! Breakfast!" Marge called from downstairs.

"Well I can't do a presentation on an empty stomach." Lisa told herself. She got dressed as quickly as she could and hurried down stairs. Homer and Bart were making pigs of themselves as usual while Maggie was simply playing with her baby food. Marge was putting the finishing touches on a new stack of waffles.

"Good morning everybody!" Lisa declared

"Good morning sweet-

Marge stopped mid-sentence and gasped at when she saw Lisa as did Bart and Homer. Even Maggie dropped her pacifier at the sight of her sister.

"What?" Lisa asked. "What's everybody staring at?"

"Lisa." Bart began. "Where'd you get that awesome tattoo!?"

"Tattoo?" Lisa asked confused.

"Yeah you know. The one on your left cheek." Homer said.

"My left cheek?" Lisa asked. She looked toward the toaster and turned to her left side. Sure enough, sitting on Lisa's face, as clear as day, was a black tattoo in the distinctive shape of a rose.

"What the!? Where'd this come from?" Lisa said. Marge wet a towel and began to approach Lisa.

"Here sweetie, let me get that for you." She started wiping the towel on Lisa's face but when she stopped, the rose remained. Marge murmured and wiped a little harder. Still no effect.

"Sorry sweetie. I can't get it off." Sha said.

"What am I gonna do? I can't go to school like this!" Lisa cried.

"Not to worry honey!" Homer said. "I got just the thing."

* * *

"And that's why Buzz Lightyear will never go to the dentist." Ralph said.

"Thank you Ralph. Now please take your seat." A disgruntled Ms. Hoover said. Ralph did as he was told.

"Next up is Lisa Simpson with her presentation on feminism." Lisa gulped.

"Alright you can do this." Taking her diorama, Lisa walked to the front of the class, wearing a huge bandage on her left cheek. She gave her presentation and when she finished, everyone pretended to clap.

"Uh. Thank you?" She said as she walked back to her desk.

"What's with Lisa's cheek?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a staph infection or something." Allison replied.

"I think we should find out during recess." Said Sherri.

"I agree." Terri replied.

The four girls put their hands together and decided to tear Lisa's bandage off when she least expects it.

* * *

During recess, Lisa decided to just read under a tree so as to keep away from the rest of the kids and not draw attention to her bandage. The book she was reading was a biography of Helen Keller, one of the women she talked about earlier. She noticed a shadow loom over her and looked up from her book. She saw Jessica Lovejoy, Allison Taylor, and the twins Sherri & Terri. The look on all their faces made Lisa real uneasy.

"Um. Can I help you guys?" She asked nervously.

"As a matter of fact, you can." Jessica said. "We want to know what's underneath that bandage of yours."

"It-It's just a cut." Lisa said.

"Nuh-uh." Sherri said. "It's something else. Something embarrassing. We can feel it."

"So are you gonna show us or do we have to help ourselves to a little peek?" Jessica asked. The girls moved closer to Lisa, trying to close off her means of escape. There was only one thing she could do.

"Look! Alaska Nebraska!" She yelled pointing away from herself. All the girls stopped, turned around and looked for their overblown idol. Lisa used this time to run away. Jessica was the first to notice Lisa making a getaway.

"Get her!" She yelled. All the girls gave chase. Lisa ran toward the newly installed playground set where Janey was digging a hole in the surrounding sand. Lisa began to climb the netting.

Jessica yelled to Janey: "Get Lisa!" Janey attempted to chase Lisa into the play set but her foot got tangled in the netting and she fell over.

"Oomph!"

"God you're useless!" Jessica cried as she and the other girls climbed up the netting.

At this point, Lisa was crawling through the tunnel that made up the midsection of the playset. Sherri started crawling after her while Terri crawled on top of the thing. When she noticed Sherri after her, Lisa crawled even faster. Just when she made it to the exit, Terri looked down from the top of the tube and blocked the opening with her head.

"You lose Lisa." She said in a teasing voice. Lisa had to think fast.

"Look behind you! It's Alaska Nebraska!" She yelled.

"Not falling for that again." Terri said.

"Did I say Alaska Nebraska? I meant Edward Cullen.

Terri zipped around shouting "WHERE!?" While her back was turned, Lisa pushed her down and attempted to climb out. Sherri, however, grabbed her by the ankles and would not let go. After some struggling, Lisa managed to wiggle free, leaving Sherri with nothing but her shoes.

Now barefoot on the hot steel floor of the playset, Lisa found herself at the end of the playset where a slide stood.

"If I just slide down this, I can run to the school and tell Skinner." She thought. But as she was about to slide down it, Jessica tap her on the shoulder.

"I'm not letting you take my bandage!" Lisa yelled as she placed her hand on her cheek.

"Oh we're gonna see what's on your cheek one way or another, right Allison?"

"Right!" Allison called out from the end of the slide.

"Oh no!" Lisa thought. "I'm trapped! I guess there's only one thing I can do." Lisa shove Jessica away and jumped down the slide. Allison tried to block the exit but only ended up getting kicked hard in the stomach and knocked to the ground. Lisa was free!

"Yes!" She yelled as she started running to the school. "All I have to do is make it inside and I'm home free." But something was blocking Lisa's path. Something named Milhouse.

"Hey Lisa, What's under your bandage? Can I see?" Without waiting for a reply, Milhouse ripped the bandage off of Lisa's cheek, exposing the black rose underneath. Everyone gasped in shock while Lisa tried to cover it up with her hand.

"It's a tattoo!" Jessica said.

"No way!" Allison added.

"Milhouse! Why would you do that!?" Lisa yelled as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I was just curious. Anyway, wanna go out?"

Lisa felt like slapping Milhouse. How could he have the audacity to ask her out after humiliating her in front of everyone?

"Hey what's going on here?" Nelson Muntz, the school bully bellowed as he pushed his way through the crowd to Lisa "Hey Lisa!" He said when he saw her. "Nice tat!"

"It's not a tat!" Lisa shouted. "It's…I don't know what it is! It just showed up on my cheek this morning and Mom couldn't off and..YOWWWWW!"

Lisa shouted in pain as Nelson ripped the rose decal off of her face.

"You mean this thing!?" He said innocently.

Lisa gasped. "It's just a decal. That's why Mom couldn't wipe it away. I must have fallen asleep on it last night when I was working on my project. Oh thank you Nelson!" Without warning, Lisa planted a big kiss on Nelson's cheek, which turned scarlet. Lisa felt herself blush a little as well but she didn't mind. She was just happy that the whole rose ordeal was over with.

* * *

"What do you mean you got a B+?" Nelson shouted in surprise. It was afterschool and Nelson and Lisa were sitting on the swings chatting. Nelson had asked about Lisa's project and was surprised at what he heard.

"Miss Hoover saw the whole thing outside from her classroom and because you, a guy, fixed my problem, it weakened my presentation's message."

"I'm sorry Lisa." Nelson said sadly

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Lisa sighed heavily

"Hello Lisa Simpson!" Martin Prince, Database, and some other male nerds approached the group. "We heard about you're little what the popular kids call an epic fail. You should have known better than to try to dominate in a man's field!"

"Yeah!" Database said. "Next time, do yourself a favor and stay where you belong, next to the easy bake oven."

All of the nerds started laughing while Lisa fought back her tears. All of a sudden, Nelson shoved his fist into Martin's stomach, almost making him throw up. He then punched Database right in his face, completely destroying his glasses. Then he turned to the other nerds who had already pissed themselves.

"Listen you eggheads! Lisa may be a girl but she's a better person than any of you will ever be! She doesn't kick a person when their down like you do, and she built that diorama all by herself! I don't care about feminism or any of that equality stuff but I do care about Lisa's feelings. So if I ever hear you guys make fun of her like that again, I'll make you wish you were never born! Understand!?"

All the nerds whimpered and nodded at the same time.

"Good. Now get out of my sight!" Everyone ran off screaming.

"Nelson, did you really mean all that?" Lisa asked.

"Every word. You're the nicest, prettiest girl I know."

Lisa's cheeks burned red. Embarrassed, she tried looking down before Nelson could notice but it was too late.

"Haw Haw! You're blushing!"

"Shut up!" Lisa shouted. "Hey, do..do you think you could walk me home?"

"Sure." Nelson and Lisa took each other's hand and walked off into the sunset.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
